Fate is NEVER Too Late
by x MiSs SuNsHiNe x
Summary: Just another HGDM story? I think not! This is a story filled with twists and turns. When chosen Head Boy, and Hermione chosen Head Girl, will their hate continue of will love overpower hatered? But what about... other people, with other feelings?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Expectations and New Leaves

"I can't get no satisfaction...."

Hermione woke up groggily to her parents singing along to some song on the radio. She'd fallen asleep in the car on the way to the train station. With no luck sleeping the night before, she'd been up all night writing in her diary and thinking about what adventures lay ahead of her this year. While lost in thought, her dad had found a parking space and was unloading her luggage from the back of his BMW.

Her mother turned around, "Well Miss Head Girl, I expect all good marks this year and no goofing off, set a good example," she said teasingly. Sensing a look of worry on her face, Hermione shook her head and smiled weakly. She had totally forgotten she was chosen as Head Girl for her last year at Hogwarts. As excited as she was, she couldn't help but fear the responsibility that came with the badge. 

As if right one cue her mother flashed a reassuring smile and squeezed her daughter's hand. "Sweetie, you're going to do absolutely fine, I know it. Professor Dumbledore feels the same way, why else would have picked you? And you even said you had new confidence with you're new look." 

Did she ever! Now 16, she'd developed into a beautiful new woman over the summer. She'd almost given up hope during the past couple of years earlier, but her transformation was amazing. She'd never been considered "chubby" or "fat" but she had lost a lot of weight that summer, now very weight conscious. She couldn't help but admire her new figure and more importantly, her chest, what she'd been waiting for and seemed, missing out on for a while.

Her father had been in Rome all summer with business, and when he came home, he was completely stunned. He joked around with her mother telling her he's going to have to lock the window in he room to keep the boys out. This began to give her more spring in her step and courage to make a new reputation, not just "that bookworm in Gryfindor," that everyone took her for. 

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, gave her parents a final hug and grabbed her things. She looked once more behind her, looking at the past and continued on to the infamous platform 9 ¾ toward her future.

"Draco...DRACO, get out of bed, you're going to be late for the train!"

"Alright Mother..." he said almost bitterly. He hadn't been sleeping after all, just in a sort of trance, thinking, but thrown back to reality by his mother's shouting. Of course he was made Head Boy this year; he's a Malfoy after all. The blond haired boy was actually rather relieved to go back to school. His father had been dragging his literally, all over the wizarding world, introducing him to all his high ranked friends. No doubt trying to do all in his power to put in a good word to the Dark Lord, to make his son a Death Eater. But perhaps he wanted to do something _good_ with his life...no, he really didn't care.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, I suggest you get ready before your father comes downstairs..." his mother threatened.

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted, annoyed while pulling his silk covers off of his well sculpted and boxered body. He dressed silently into the muggle outfit his mother had found for him. _"Not that my mother dresses me anymore but I'm glad she found something for me to wear, I have no idea what muggles wear."_ He really didn't have any idea, but he was rather curious, though he would never admit it to his father, who hated anything to do with muggles.

He ate breakfast in silence as well, or at least until his father appeared in the doorway, smiling to himself.

"You know, Draco," he said in his usual cool voice, "you remind me so much of myself when I was your age, popular, smart, handsome. So I know you wouldn't do anything to embarrass your father, would you?"

Draco swallowed the last of his cereal and answered "no sir, of course not."

"Good, good" Lucius said, nodding, examining his fingernails. "You know by now I expect you to be thinking about your future. Marry a pureblooded Slythern girl, continue the family name, become a servant of the Dark Lord...anything else you have in mind, forget it. Make me proud my son. I can be your protector or I can put you in harms way, you decide." he continued, emphasizing every last syllable. Mr. Malfoy then noticed the time and scooted his son along. "Get your coat and luggage, you must leave immediately."

Draco shoved his trunk and things into the fireplace and grabbing some floo powder. "Good bye Father" he muttered, but Lucius had already left the room. He sighed and said "Kings Cross Station, platform 9 ¾" and flew off to his last year boarding the train.


	2. Boarding

Chapter 2: Boarding

Flipping her recently straightened hair over her shoulder, Hermione walked rather slowly to the platform. She wanted to really let her surroundings sink in; after all, this was her last school year. Sighing, she made her way to the column she saw, now in view.

"Hermione!"

Too caught up in what was ahead of her, she didn't hear her name being called.

"Hermione Granger, over here!"

She turned and saw the last person she ever expected to be here. Cole Simon, her next door neighbor.

"Wow you look amazing, Hermione, I haven't seen you in so long."

"Hey Cole, you look great, as always." He was like an older brother's best friend, like a brother, but still, someone she still admired growing up. "How'd you know it was me?" she asked, rather curious.

"You can't mistake that glow you seem to give off." He said, smiling his perfect, genuine smile.

She smiled, blushing a little; he was always so sweet to her. "I haven't seen you all summer; I've missed you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've been checking out some new schools; I haven't had any time to myself, but I'm finally home now."

"That's so sad, I'm actually leaving for school today," she said, frowning.

"Isn't fate a funny thing," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm going to miss my train if I don't hurry. I'm so glad I got to see you before I left!" she said, walking away.

"A pleasure as always," Cole said, kissing two fingers and pointing them at Hermione. He'd been doing that as far back as she could remember; she called it "the point."

She made sure no one was watching and walked through the barrier. She looked around for anyone she knew and soon spotted Ginny loading her luggage on the side of the train. Hermione made her way through the crowd to her friend. "Ginny! I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed giving her a hug.

With almost no time to react she hugged her back and looked at the new Hermione. "Man, when you said new look, I thought you meant just an outfit!" she said, smiling.

"I'm hoping it'll be to my advantage this year, maybe people will take me seriously. But anyways, where are the boys, I need to catch up on my sleeping while I can."

Ginny told her they were in cabin 23, as always and said she'd be there soon. Hermione thanked her and loaded her things as well, making her way down the isle. She couldn't help but notice quite a few looks from those she knew. Shrugging it off until she was fully awake, she found number 23 and walked right in. She sat down and started putting her book bag down and talking about needing to meet in the Head's cabin later. When she looked up she saw wide eyed expressions on her two best friends' faces.

"What?" she asked.

"You've...you've changed." was all Ron could say and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah, that. Well it's not that I'm not glad to see you, I am, but I'm just so dreadfully tired. So I'm going to sleep." She gave them both a hug and a smile and laid down on her side of the cabin, leaving two open mouthed boys looking at each other.

Whizzing through the air, Draco grabbed his trunk, positioning himself on it and clutched his bag. And having the heavy trunk land on him while arriving would not be his ideal entrance. A few moments later, "BOOM," he landed in the service station, arms crossed and all. A Ravenclaw girl glanced at him and giggled a bit. He smirked; yes, he still had it.

In no way was he a philosopher, but he did in fact have a philosophy of his own; the 'it' factor. Meaning, he had a way to get what he want, anytime he wanted it; make any girl swoon and fall to their knees if he wanted. As long as he had 'it,' he'd be okay.

Stepping out of the fireplace, he used a charm on himself to remove the soot from his clothes. Muggle clothing anyway, he didn't really understand why he had to wear it if he went by floo. His mother was terrified of the floo system, so he had to make it seem like he was going to be taken by his father. But why would he? _Lucius doesn't stand within three feet of his me unless it's a state of emergency,_ Draco thought while using a spell to change into his school robes.

"Wingardium leviosa," he mumbled (he was simply in no mood to carry things) and walked over to the man behind the desk, while his trunk and bag trailed behind him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, I understand Professor McGonagol left me special instructions here," he said in a bored tone of voice.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." He replied, handing him an envelope, "and your Head Boy badger, sir. The train is about to leave and the Head Girl has not come by to get her things, would you please take her badge and envelope to Miss. Hermione Granger?"

Draco grabbed the envelope and badge and walked off. "Hermione Granger, Head Girl? Hmm this is going to be a great year." He said grumbling to himself. When he got to the train, he was greeted by none other than Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. "Make yourselves useful and put these in the luggage car, will you?" he said to his two cronies, walking up the steps into the train.

"Draco! I guess you didn't see me, it's me, Pansy!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at him. He pushed her off and nodded, "yes, nice to see you Pansy," and walked through the isle to the Head compartment to the front of the train. No sooner than he sat down, Pansy was right on his tail.

"What is going on with you? I don't even get a kiss or anything? Is there another girl, I'll kill her!" she shouted.

Not wanting a scene, he kissed her to shut her up. She smiled and sat herself down beside him. "Good, I knew you wouldn't do that to me" she said sighing, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah" Draco muttered. "Pansy, you know this is the Head's cabin, right? Only the Head boy and Girl are supposed to sit in here."

"Head Girl, huh? I'm not letting some girl come in here and throw herself at you, not on MY man!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, then you stay here and I'll go find her, just don't make a scene, alright? I'll be back in a minute."

"Don't be long, sweetie!" she said, blowing him a kiss. He winced, unsure if it was the thought of her calling him sweetie or blowing him a kiss. Either way, he was in no mood to let her push herself on him, especially on first impression's sake.


	3. Getting Acquainted

Chapter 3: Getting Acquainted

"Where's Granger?"

"Right there, why? What do you want with her?"

"More than you know Weasely."

"Lay a hand on her and I'll-"

"What's going on?" Hermione said, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Nothing." Ron said, his eyes narrowed at Malfoy.

"You have to come with me," Malfoy said, indifferently.

"WHY?" Ron shouted, unable to keep cool.

"Ron, calm down; Malfoy, what do you need?" Hermione said, monotone.

"I came to give you this and take you to the Head's cabin," replied, flashing her badge and envelope to her.

"Why do you have that? It's mine!" she exclaimed, snatching the two things out of his hand.

"You didn't pick them up at the service station, so I thought I'd bring them to you." _I knew there was something I forgot to do, and to have Malfoy correct my mistake, ugh, how dreadful. And why is he being so nice to me? He hasn't insulted me once or anything,_ she thought.

"It's not like you to forget something like that, but then again, there's a lot about you now that's not like you." Before she knew it, Ron was aiming to hit Malfoy and Harry was holding him back, while Malfoy didn't flinch, he was too busy looking her up and down.

"Another comment like that, you slime ball, and I'll let Ron do what he wants, and me as well." Harry said, coolly.

"You're just going to have to get used to it, I'm afraid." Malfoy said dryly.

"Oh, why is that?" Ron asked bitterly.

"Because, Weasel, I'm Head Boy!" he said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" the three exclaimed. "Yes, we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year, Granger," he said, enjoying the looks on their faces, apparently.

Right then, the train started moving. "We need to get to the Head compartment now, wouldn't want to give a bad impression on your first day would you?" Malfoy said, his hand stretched out to the door. She narrowed her eyes at him as she walked by.

She turned around and gave a look to her friends "Don't worry about me, ferret boy wouldn't dare mess with me today." And walked towards the Head cabin. _God he's so cocky!_ She thought, _but wait until he meets the new me, there better be an attitude adjustment after that. _She couldn't help but smile, while walking into the Heads cabin.

"What do you want, you stupid Gryfindor girl?"

Her facial expression quickly changed. It was Pansy Parkinson. "What do I want? It's you that's in my cabin!" Hermione shot back.

"Your cabin?! It's Draco and the- wait, you're the Head girl?" she said, shocked.

"You're brighter than you look Parkinson," Hermione replied. Pansy's look of shock changed in an instant to a look of rage. She jumped forward, knocking Hermione to the ground. Malfoy suddenly appeared, peeling Pansy off her.

"Get OFF Draco, let me at her!" she exclaimed, trying to break free of his grasp. Hermione brushed herself off while Malfoy shooed Pansy off.

"For future reference, keep your mutt of a girlfriend on a leash, okay?" she huffed, crossing her arms, waiting for a snide comment, but he didn't say anything, he just looked out the window. She was still extremely tired so she decided to go ahead and sleep, for the third time that morning, but not before Malfoy pointed out the envelope. She read its contents, just a letter from Dumbledore, she'd read it more carefully when she got to the castle.

When she woke up, everyone was leaving the train and Malfoy has disappeared. She simply put her robes over her regular clothes instead of changing, she didn't have time. When she got off the train, she saw an anxious Harry and Ron waiting by a carriage.

"How'd it go? He didn't try anything did he? Cause if I find out he did, oh!-"

"No, Ron, nothing happened," she said, getting in the carriage, "I slept and he didn't say a thing the whole way here. Ginny was already in the carriage but didn't question what they were talking about, she just smiled. Hermione didn't want to mention Pansy; any more drama and she might explode! Ginny and Harry were the only ones who carried on a decent conversation. Hermione wasn't in the talkative mood while Ron just had a look of utter discomfort and anger.

.................................................................................

No, he wasn't going to think of what possible havoc that girl could put on his final year. Instead, he concentrated on the envelope he had been given moments earlier. He pulled the baby blue envelope from his pocket and flipped it over to the back to reveal the Hogwart's wax seal. He pulled it open to reveal a letter from the Headmaster, handwriting unlike anyone's he had ever seen. Draco unfolded the parchment and began reading, still walking down the isle.

To Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Granger,

I certainly hope you both had a splendid summer and are ready to start your responsibilities as Head Boy and Girl. I would like to thank both of you for accepting the status and I am positive you will both do a fantastic job. I would like both of you to come see me after the feast, as I will show you to your room. You both will get along famously, I know. I will further discus all the requirements and needs from the Head Boy and Girl when we speak, but I will touch on a few of them in this letter.

The Christmas Ball will be planned by you both and four other by each of your choosing and decorations will also be under your command. There will also be a sort of surprise this year which you both will be involved in, but what are surprises when knowing them on the first day? Now, enjoy your ride on the train and I will see you both shortly.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore,

Your Headmaster

_Right, Granger and I getting along,_ he thought, _fat chance in hell. _ He had reached the cabin where he expected the Golden Trio to be. He opened the door and sure enough, "Hello Potter, Weasel."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Potter asked, more as a statement than a question.

"Where's Granger?" I asked, annoyed, wanted to just to get this over with.

Harry pointed to a girl laying down on the opposite bench. _Granger? No way that was the know-it-all, bushy haired girl he had known for the past six years!_

Before he could continue his thoughts Ron growled, "Why what do you want with her?"

_I just can't help myself_, "More than you know Weasely," he sneered.

Just as he thought, Ron jumped up and threatened Malfoy, "If you touch her I swear, I'll"

He was cut short when Hermione woke up, obviously groggy. "What's going on?" she asked looking straight at Ron.

"Nothing," he said. _Stupid git, he lets the girl take control of him, _he thought.

Bored, he finally said after a few odd looks, "You have to come with me."

Knowing Draco was getting the best of him, but try as he must, he could help yelling "WHY?" at the blond Head Boy.

After Hermione tried to cool Ron down, she turned to Draco and asked what he wanted. He was too smart to say what he had said to Ron earlier, he decided to play it nice. "I came to take you to the Head's cabin." Showing her the badge and envelop he had picked up for her.

Huffy, Hermione snatched them. Grabby little thing, but very, very pretty, he thought

The girl demanded an explanation so he played it cool. "You didn't pick these up at the service station like you were supposed to so I thought I'd bring it to you." Trying his hardest to not put the emphasis on "supposed to," and he added a smile, not a smirk.

He could tell she was thinking about why he was being so nice. _Now to cause drama,_ he thought. "You know... it's not like you to forget something like that, but then again there's a lot about you know that's unlike you," he said, admiring this girl in front of him.

Next thing he heard was Harry's voice saying he'd let Ron go if he said anything like that again, Draco finally noticing Ron's angered, red face, which was actually making him more excited. "You're just going to have to get used to it I'm afraid," he said.

"Why is that?" Ron asked bitterly.

"Because I'm Head Boy!" he exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" he heard them exclaim.

Honestly_, you'd think they'd get the hint after a while,_ he thought, laughing to himself. He added, "Yes, we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year, Granger!" he said, winking at her, but she was too busy looking at her shoes, but the other two saw. "We better be going," he said, "wouldn't want to make a bad first impression do you?" he said, just remembering his previous encounter. _I better go before Pansy tears her to shreds,_ he thought, which Hermione said he goodbyes and left. Having to have the last word, he added "don't worry boys, I won't touch your mudblood girlfriend, not unless she's the one to make the first move..." closing the door instantly, see the two about to lunge.

When he finally reached his own cabin, he saw Pansy and Hermione both fly out of the cabin, causing a huge commotion. He ran and grabbed Pansy and pulled her off, Pansy trying her hardest to get him off. Hermione looked at him like he had three heads and walked into the cabin and shut the door. _God, it's started, Pansy is going to make a fool of me,_ he thought. "Pansy, if you want me to even look at me this year, you will go back to your own cabin and be quiet."

"But Draco, you're going to be all by you're self with... with HER!"

"Just go, just...just go." He said, going into the Head Cabin, hearing her go cry to her girlfriends. Before he sat down, Hermione made a snide comment about his "girlfriend" and said she was going to sleep. All he said was to not forget about the envelope, which she looked over and went quickly to sleep.

She really isn't a bad looking a girl at all, she turned out quite nice. And she's making an effort to be nice at least, he thought, settling himself and looking at the girl in front of him. Maybe this year won't be so bad.

...................................................

A/N: Hello my people! Thanks to the 4 who commented! Sorry I haven't updated! From now on I will add a chapter or two every Saturday. Please tell me what you guys think!


End file.
